Noches de Invierno RinxLen
by ZombiekMC
Summary: -Porque solo tú fuiste quién logró aquella calidez con un simple gesto.


...

-Porque solo tú fuiste quién logró aquella calidez con un simple gesto.

...

Un chico rubio se encontraba tranquilamente paseando por el lugar, el cuál se encontraba únicamente iluminado por la tenue luz de la luna y la de las farolas del lugar.

En aquella noche había pedido a sus padres permiso para pasear un rato por aquél lugar. Era relajante pasear en la noche silenciosa mientras se despejaba de cualquier preocupación o pensamiento común.

Se encontraban en pleno invierno, por lo que obviamente estaba abrigado bien para esa época del año. Las prendas le transmitían una calidez acogedora, lo cuál hacía que prestase todavía menos atención a su al rededor.

Claro, que por cerrar los ojos un momento para sentir la helada brisa sobre su cara, la cosa no terminó tan tranquila como esperaba, ya que se chocó con alguien.

Era un chica aparentemente de su edad, a decir verdad, de aspecto bastante parecido al de él.

-¡Auch! Lo siento, no miraba por donde iba -dijo la persona con la que se había chocado, la cuál tenía una voz aguda, pero agradable de oír mientras extendía su mano hacía el rubio.

Era una chica de cabello rubio como el hebras de oro, ojos azul cielo, tez clara y de linda cara con una graciosa e infantil diadema con un gran moño sobre su cabeza.

El pobre se quedó medio embobado mirándola durante un rato, sentía una extraña calidez en su corazón y cómo su corazón empezaba a palpitar cada vez un poco más rápido, hasta que las palabras de la rubia le sacaron de su trance.

-Ehh... ¿Estás bien? Llevas un rato mirándome fijamente y empieza a incomodar un poco... ¡Sin ofender!

-¡¿Ah?! Lo siento, no sé que me pasó... -dijo sin poder evitar tartamudear, a la vez que tomaba la mano de la chica y se levantaba con su ayuda.

-Soy Rin, mucho gusto... Umm...

-Len, mi nombre es Len -completó el rubio a la chica con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.

-¡Mucho gusto, Len! -respondió la rubia con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

El rubio sonrió también y no pudo evitar mirar fijamente los labios de la chica, pronto sintió como su cara comenzaba a calentarse y rápidamente sentía como si ardiese, por lo que desvío la mirada apenado, a lo que Rin soltó una pequeña risita, para nuestro cursi Len, hermosa.

—Len, ¿Estás sonrojado? –Preguntó la rubia en tono burlón.

—¡No! –Aunque no pudo evitar tartamudear un poco.

Seguidamente empezo a tranquilizarse para intentar que el rubor en su rostro desapareciese, cosa que al rato logró.

—Me caes bien, Shota. En fin, me tengo que ir, no quiero que mis padres me regañen por estar más tiempo paseando del permitido. ¡Bye! –Esto último lo dijo despidiéndose con la mano mientras se alejaba a paso ligero.

El rubio se quedó embobado viendo cómo aquella chica desaparecía en la lejanía, mientras que balbuceaba cosas inentendibles.

Aún así, él se preguntaba... ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

Bueno, hasta que reaccionó y cayó en cuenta de que o aligeraba para volver a casa o sus padres lo mataban, y, obviamente escogió la primera opción, ya que a nadie le gustaría un regaño de sus padres y que no le dejen hacer algo que le gusta ¿No?

~~~~~~~~

Pasaron algunas semanas ya desde que los dos rubios ojiazules se conocieron en aquella noche, la cuál, por lo menos, el rubio no olvidará jamás.

Habían llegado a hacerse muy buenos amigos e intercambiar números después de encontrarse casi todas las noches en aquél tranquilo lugar e ir conociéndose.

Desde el punto de vista de la rubia, simplemente, lo veía cómo un gran amigo con el cuál se divertía bastante, claro, sin dobles sentidos, ya que la rubia sólo lo veía como recién he dicho.

Aún así, algo que tenía algo intrigada a la chica era el porque sus constantes sonrojos o el porque de quedarse embobado mirándola, por que si bien, tenía idea de a que se podía deber, prefería no hacer teorías sin haber confirmado nada.

Siempre quedaban un rato por la noche en el lugar que se conocieron, era una costumbre que agarraron y si uno no iba a ir por alguna razón avisaba al otro para que no se quedé allí esperando.

Una vez estando la rubia ya bien abrigada y con el permiso de sus padres concedido para salir se dispuso a ir al lugar en el que los dos rubios siempre se encontraban.

Sorprendentemente para la rubia, Len ya había llegado y estaba sentado en un banco del lugar, con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas y sus manos sujetando su cabeza agachada.

Rin se sentó silenciosamente al lado del rubio y poner una mano encima del hombro del rubio en señal de consuelo.

—Len... ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó la rubia con notable preocupación en su voz.

El rubio lo único que hizo fue hacerse bolita y girarse para quedar espaldas a la rubia, no quería que lo viesen así.

—Len... Por favor, dime... Respóndeme...

El rubio por fin se dignó a hacerle caso y se giró lentamente hacía la rubia y levantó lenta y tímidamente y vió que ella le miraba preocupada.

La chica logró notar en cuanto Len dejó de agachar la cabeza que tenía los ojos rojos de haber llorado bastante y lágrimas silenciosas recorrían las mejillas de aquél muy entristecido rubio.

Ella simplemente le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, era la primera vez que le veía así y realmente no quería que estuviera de esa manera.

El rubio empezó a derramar un mar de lágrimas con fuerza en el hombro de la rubia mientras que correspondía el cálido abrazo que le otorgaba la chica.

Cuándo se calmó un poco, ya que seguía derramando sin cesar un gran mar de lágrimas, se aferró más a la rubia y con la voz quebrada y que te quiebra a ti el corazón y alma por fin pronunció:

—A... A mi... Madre... Le han... Diagnóstica... Do... Ca... Cáncer... A... vanza... Do –logró decir con dificultad el rubio entre sollozos y voz quebrada.

Para la rubia ahora tenía sentido el porque Len estaba así de extraño, saber que tu madre seguramente muera le tenía que doler mucho.

—Shh... Shh... No llores más... –dijo la rubia con un tono dulce y tranquilo mientras que acariciaba lentamente la espalda del chico que se encontraba sollozando, ya que esta logró tranquilizarlo.

El rubio se separó lentamente de Rin con los ojos rojos al igual que sus mejillas, pasaba sus mangas por su cara por dos cosas: Secarse las lágrimas y taparse su notable sonrojo, del cuál la rubia se percató, pero no dijo nada.

—Gracias... –susurró el rubio a la dueña de aquella diadema con un lazo blanco.

—No hay de qué, Len –le sonrió la rubia– ¿Te acompaño a tu casa? –Este simplemente asintió levemente en señal de afirmación ante la propuesta de la chica.

~~~

—Bien, ya estamos en tu casa –la rubia seguía mostrándole una linda sonrisa a aquél chico que traía loco por ella– Nos vemos el próximo día, Len –Seguidamente la chica se acercó al rubio y le dió un corto beso en la mejilla para después despedirse con la mano mientras se alejaba.

El pobre Len estaba ruborizado como un tomate, en shock y con el corazón latiendo a mil mientras balbuceaba cosas sin sentido.

Se tocó con cuidado la mejilla donde aquella rubia le había plantado un corto beso y la acarició lentamente durante unos cortos segundos.

—Yo... ¿Le... Gusto... A Rin?

\--

La rubia no entendía a que se debía el impulso que tuvo anteriormente de besar la mejilla de Len, su corazón palpitaba rápidamente y sentía un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

¿Le gustaba Len? Ni si quiera ella lo sabía, jamás había sentido lo que estaba sintiendo.

La rubia llevó uno de sus dedos inconscientemente a sus labios y empezó a acariciarlos lentamente, hasta que se dió cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

—Me... ¿Gusta Len? Sí... No... Lo sé... –susurraba para si misma la de cabellos dorados.

Se adentró en la casa cuándo vió que ya había llegado a esta.

—Ya estoy en... ¿Mamá, Papá? ¿Qué son esas maletas? –pregunto la ojiazul menor al entrar en la casa y ver a sus padres haciendo unas maletas.

—Rin... Lo siento, a tu padre le salió un trabajo fijo en España en el que le pagan mucho mejor que a los temporales que va a veces. Salimos mañana por la noche, a sin qué siento decirte que por mucho que te duela hacerlo tendrás que despedirte de tú amigo. También por favor, haz tu maleta cuánto antes.

La menor simplemente tenía ganas de salir corriendo y quedarse junto a Len para siempre y no separarse jamás, pero no podía y no serviría de nada protestar.

Simplemente hizo un gesto de afirmación desgando y subió a su habitación a hacer su maleta y ordenar sus pensamientos.

~~~

Ya era por la tarde, la rubia estaba desanimada y había conseguido aclarar sus pensamientos y... Bueno... A Rin le gustaba Len.

Estaba pensando mandarle un mensaje a Len, pero el ruido de su celular la interrumpió, y curiosamente, era un mensaje de aquél rubio que recientemente aceptó que le gustaba.

Len Shota Kawaii 3

Rin... ¿Puedo hablar contigo sobre algo importante esta noche donde siempre? Es decir... Dentro de un rato.

19:47

Rin Loli Kawaii 3

Ok, no problem

19:48

~~~~~

El rubio se encontraba en un banco del lugar con los codos sobre sus piernas y las manos sujetando su barbilla mientras dirigía su mirada a la nada, preguntándose cómo es que llegó a la locura que estaba apunto de hacer, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

Escuchó unos rápidos pasos venir hacía donde él estaba, volteó la cabeza para ver quién estaba.

Sus latidos aumentaron y eran más rápidos a la vez que sentía como sus mejillas subían levemente de temperatura. Rin estaba allí y él se le iba a declarar. Este desvió la mirada avergonzado.

—Len, ¿Qué era eso importante que querías decirme? –preguntó la rubia, algo preocupada porque fuese otra mala noticia.

El chico volvió su cabeza hacía lade ella, pero con la mirada baja, todavía se sentía avergonzado y con algo de miedo de ser rechazado. Suspiró.

—Rin... Verás... Umm... Tú... Tú... Yo... Etto... –volvió a suspirar, seguramente debía estar muy ruborizado– Yo estoy enamorado de tí –logró decir el rubio con timidez, para luego levantar la mirada y ver fijamente aquellos ojos azul cielo que tanto amaba, al igual que todo ella en sí.

La chica simplemente no sabía que responder, estaba feliz y a la vez triste. Sabía que no podría mantener una relación a tanta distancia, y por mucho que le doliese, decidió rechazarlo. Por mucho que lo amase, sería lo mejor para los dos rechazarlo.

—Yo... –hizó su mayor esfuerzo para que su voz no sonase quebrada– Lo siento, Len... Además, lo que yo te tenía que decir era que me mudaré a España debido a que a mi padre le salió un muy buen trabajo fijo allá y... Seguramente no volveré hasta tener más de 18... Me tengo que ir, tenemos que ir rumbo al aeropuerto dentro de 10 minutos... –su voz acabó quebrada, conteniéndose las lágrimas– ¡Lo siento! –Y salió corriendo, dejando en soledad al pobre rubio con el corazón roto.

~~~~~

El chico se levantó sin ánimos al día siguiente, su única razón para vivir todavía era la esperanza de volver a encontrarse con aquella rubia ojiazul que lo enamoró dentro de 4 o 5 años.

Su madre se encontraba dormida, y si ya se durmió seguramente no le quedaría más que uno o con suerte, dos días, no más.

Encendió la televisión, quería distraer sus pensamientos con algo.

Lo que no se esperaba era lo que estaban diciendo en el canal de noticias.

—El cuerpo de Kagamine Rin, una adolescente de 14 años, fue encontrado sin vida en una autovía en dirección a un aeropuerto. Los cuerpos de sus padres fueron encontrados igualmente sin vida unos metros más adelante en un auto estrellado y una puerta abierta por la que al parecer se tiró la joven pocos segundos antes de la explosión del auto.

Apagó el televisor, su única razón de vida había desaparecido de un momento a otro.

—Voy a salir un rato, ya vengo –avisó el rubio intentando que no se notase la tristeza en su voz.

El rubio paseó por las calles, sabía de un sitio en el que no pasaba mucha gente, ni siquiera de día, y podría deshogarse tranquilamente.

La bocina de un camión retumbó en los oídos de aquél chico. Estaba a punto de ser atropellado por un gran camión.

—Porque solo tú fuiste quién logró aquella calidez con un simple gesto –susurró para si mismo con pena en su voz– Voy contigo, Rin.

Y todo se volvió negro.


End file.
